Nightmares
by DuketheLuke
Summary: Ahsoka is MIA, and comes back to see that Order 66 has been issued. Under pursuit of The Empire, Ahsoka meets some really shady characters that would do anything to get the bounty on the Jedi.
1. Missing in Action

-Ahsoka ran down the hall the fastest she could, behind her, a dark figure looming. She tried before to slice it in half, but her saber just bounced off of it. The escape pods were in view, just a few more meters. She looked back again and… the figure was gone? She turned around again only to face it once again and it opened its mouth. Rows upon rows of teeth surrounded its horrible maw. It lunged forward, and bit down and-

Ahsoka woke up. It was just a dream… a horrible, horrible dream… She got out of her bed and put on her top. She had the quarters to herself after all, and it was burning hot that night. Sullust is a horrible place to be stationed at during a battle. Her master, Anakin Skywalker, insisted that he wanted to take this mission.

An explosion rumbled the bunker she was in. She heard her master yelling outside:

Anakin: "They're back! Battle positions! Rex, get your men to the east bunker! Make sure they don't break the barrier!"

Rex: "Yes sir! Get to sector 9-35 and hold position until further orders. Do not use heavy ordinance! I repeat! Do not use heavy ordinance! We have very combustible metals here!"

Trooper: "Yes Si- Aaaarrrghhh!" The trooper was shot while responding. Ahsoka felt a small sadness for him, not even getting the chance to fight.

She ran out of her room to see the Clone Troopers lined up against the top of the wall firing while taking cover too. The Separatists or Seppies as some Clone like to call them, had very heavy armor on their side. They had the normal lackeys, the battledroids, and not that much trouble. They had the SBD's which were a little trouble because of their tough armor. Their AAT tanks were the main problem because of their near impenetrable armor, ripping through the forces.

They were losing ground fast; the Separatists were too well equipped. They were blowing the Republic away. They were almost through the front gate.

Anakin: "Pull back to the gunships! We need to retreat! We've got to regroup!"

Clones were pouring into the gunships, cramped due to the lack of gunships and the large quantity of Clones. Ahsoka was almost to the last one.

Rex: "C'mon General! We've lost this one!"

Ahsoka wasn't ready to pull out yet; she wanted to destroy a few more droids.

Ahsoka: "I've just gotta take out this last group of tinnies!"

Anakin: "Ahsoka! This is an order! Get in the ship!"

Ahsoka was almost to the ship when an AAT round hit a pillar above her, burying her.

Anakin: "Ahsoka! Pilot wait! We need to get my padawan!"

Pilot: "We can't wait General! They have their fighter support arriving any minute!"

As Anakin argued the gunship pulled out, leaving Ahsoka stranded, and perhaps dead.


	2. Prisoner of War

She opened her eyes to little slits, barely noticeable, and saw a battledroid looking down at her.

Battledroid: "General look! We've found a Jedi!"

Loud clanking could be heard walking close by, and then she saw a face she could not forget. It looked like a skull with two thin ears and horrible yellow eyes.

Grievous: "Hehahahaha- *Cough!* *Cough* Take her to my ship as prisoner!

Battledroid: "But what if she's dead? Wouldn't you just be bringing a dead bo- OH MY GOD!"

Grievous cut the droid in two before he could finish his argument. Two battledroids dragged Ahsoka to a ship, where she lost consciousness again.

Awaking once more, she found herself strapped into handcuffs chained to the ceiling ,and her feet chained to the floor. She struggled to get out. A battledroid saw.

Battledroid: "General, the prisoner is awake."

Grievous: "Out of my way!" He said as he pushed the droid out of the way.

Battledroid: "A good 'please' would be nice…" The droid mumbled.

Grievous walked up to her and looked her strait in the eye.

Grievous: "So little brat, as you can see, the tables have turned. You are my prisoner now.

Ahsoka just spat in his face. Grievous, enraged, punched her in the gut, making her cough out blood.

Grievous: "You want to do that again?"

Ahsoka shook her head.

Grievous: "Good, now, when we arrive at our destination, we have some… hehehe… special plans for you.

Ahsoka: "What kind of 'plans'?"

Grievous: "Oh do not worry, little brat. You will learn soon enough.

Grievous walked away coughing and laughing.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and looked at the battledroid at the controls.

Ahsoka: "Hey droid, what's he talking about?"

Battledroid: "Quite prisoner."

Ahsoka: "C'mon! It'll umm… scare me some more for it to come." Hoping to convince it.

Battledroid: "Oh, I guess the General would like that.

Ahsoka: "Yeah, he probably would."

Droids are so stupid sometimes, she thought.

Battledroid: "You are to be a guest in watching the lineup of clone prisoners being executed. You will have to watch as each is. Then, when all the clones are dead, the General will decide what to do to you."

That's not that bad Ahsoka though… she just felt bad if there were any real prisoners there. She closed her eyes and meditated, waiting.

Hours of waiting, she became hungry. She noticed she hadn't eaten in almost fourteen hours. Her stomach growling, she looked around for a switch out. It was out of view, so she couldn't concentrate how to press it with the force.

On the intercom, a battledroids voice can be heard:

"All troops prepare to exit hyperspace."

The ship shook a little as it exited hyperspace.

"We have arrived at Utapau, all droids are to remain at their posts until the General gives new orders."

A bunch of 'Roger, Roger' sounds can be heard outside the door. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Her arms were starting to hurt from them being raised the whole time. She hoped she'd be let out soon, or at least transferred.

Even more hours of waiting… and waiting… and waiting… and the intercom finally came on again.

Ahsoka looked up weakly. She couldn't sleep at all during the time, and she was starving. Her stomach was growling. She was also hanging in the same position for hours as well.

She listened to the intercom:

"The General has ordered us to move out of the Utapau system. We are to be heading to the Felucia system for refuel, then we are heading back here to Utapau."

She heard more 'Roger Rogers' outside the door.

She sighed. This wasn't going to end any time soon.


	3. Friendly Fire

After even more hours of waiting, the ship finally pulls out of hyperspace. The ship shook harshly, not usual for exiting hyperspace.

The intercom opened again:

"The Republic has opened fire upon us! All crews to their stations!"

Ahsoka smiled. This would mean that she'd be saved.

The ship shook hard again; the bridge was hit by a flurry of missiles, sending the ship crash landing to the surface.

The restraining cuffs holding her turned off as all power to the ship shut off. She made an unsteady run for it. She hadn't walk or run in almost one and a half days. She made it to the outside of the ship, and was confronted by a CloneTrooper. She felt great relief when she saw him.

The clone motioned back to some other troopers.

"There's another! Set for kill!"

Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat, kill her? What were they thinking?! They knew I was one of their generals!

The CloneTroopers opened fire upon her; she made a run for it into the forest. After a couple minutes, she got away. Catching her breath, she leaned against a tree. Looking around, she tried to think of why the CloneTroopers would have fired upon her.

She couldn't think of a reason why, but she heard CloneTroopers talking in the distance, she climbed the tree she was leaning on to get a better view and hearing distance.

Two CloneTroopers were talking. One looked like Commander Bly. Bly spoke first.

"Did you find Tano?"

"No sir, but if we don't kill her, the rancors will."

"Don't give me that! Find her. We need all Jedi accounted for."

"Yes sir!"

The clone walked away. Apparently this is happening to all Jedi.


	4. A New Recruit

Trekking through the forest, she came to a halt. She saw a ship landed in the distance. A Starlight-class Light Freighter. Those are easy enough to fly. Her hopes went up.

She walked into the ship, it seemed empty. She walked to the cockpit, it was all unlocked. As she was just about to start up the engine, a blaster was to her head. She did not turn, just stood still. She didn't have her lightsaber, and her chance to get the armed person with the force was slim.

"Step away from those controls slowly, girl." The man said, a clam, low voice, behind a mask.

"I just need a way off planet…" She tried to stay calm, but with everything going on lately, it's starting to get hard.

"I said step away." The man said again.

She stepped away, and he locked the cockpit door and put his blaster down.

"Now tell me. What is it you are doing here on Felucia?" He said again.

He was wearing very heavy robes, almost looked to be three layers thick, but all one. And under its hood was a mask with no details at all. It just looked like a curved piece of mirror.

"I was shot down while inside that giant cruiser. I just need a way off planet."

The man was silent for a while, as if thinking. Ahsoka felt a little awkward, perhaps he was staring at her?

"My crew doesn't consist of females; it is in our nature that we keep them out. "

He was quiet for a couple more seconds.

"We also do not accept force users."

Ahsoka was surprised. How did he know she was a force user?

"I'm not-"She was cut short.

"Do not try to lie to me. You cannot... hmm… I am not without a heart however… I will take you with us to Coruscant, but you must disguise yourself as male."

Ahsoka was a little confused at that, but just nodded.

The man through her a cloak and she wrapped it around her and put the hood up.

The man nodded and he unlocked the cockpit. As they walked out, the hatch opened, and four more men walked in. One in his mid-twenties had a smug expression. Another looking around sixty and a tired look on his face. The last seeming to be around fourteen, maybe fifteen, and with a big grin on his face.

The old man spoke first. "Who is this Luke? I didn't know we had a new recruit."

So the man's name is Luke, Ahsoka figured out.

"Just someone needing transfer to Coruscant with us, Oscar, then he's getting off"

Luke said ''he'', so I best play along, Ahsoka thought.

The other man spoke next. "So we're picking up hitchhikers now? Hehehe."

"Quiet, Smith." Luke said.

"Eh…"

"He's going to be saying in our guest room until we arrive at Coruscant. Do not bother him. NOT AT ALL!" He finished loudly.

In unison, all three of the other men said: "Yes Luke!"

Apparently Luke was their leader then. Ahsoka quickly walked to the guest room, hood still over her, and locked the door behind her. She took off the cloak and sat on the guest bed. There was a commlink on the desk beside her. She could use that for now, because her other one was destroyed when with Grievous.

It suddenly beeped. She activated it. Luke appeared.

"Now don't worry, you can go to sleep until the trip is over, I won't let anyone hurt you." The comm Cuts.

Protect me? Why would I need protected? She thought.

She lay on the bed, facing away from the door, and tried to sleep. She'd need to try to forget what happened today.


	5. Another Force User?

There was a knock on her door. She didn't hear it, she was too far into her sleep. Whoever was outside the door decided to come in anyway.

It was Smith, and he had the key to the room. He unlocked it and walked in, Ahsoka still being asleep.

"Hey, I've brought you some food for the tri-" He stopped and saw Ahsoka. Rarely do men wear tube tops like that to bed. This was no man, this was a girl. He walked slowly to her bed to look at her face. He saw her calm face as she slept and her slow rise and fall of her stomach as she breathed.

Sadly for Ahsoka, Smith was a perverted man. He slowly and lightly rubbed his finger up and down her back. Then he made his way up to her top, and started to remove it. Ahsoka turned in her sleep slightly, he was definitely going to wake her if he tried pulling it off. He took out a small knife from his belt and started to run it down the back of the top.

Suddenly, he got a flash of fear in his mind, he turned towards the door. Luke was standing there. His blank helmet was like a globe of horror. Luke's head was shaking back and forth, telling Smith no. Smith slowly backed away from Ahsoka and her half cut top.

Luke finally spoke, quietly. "I thought I made it clear that no one is to bother her."

"I-I'm sorry Luke. It won't happen again!"

"Darn right it won't."

Smith suddenly couldn't breathe. He reached for his neck, and was struggling to grasp onto something. He knocked over a pot, it shattering on the floor, awaking Ahsoka. She turned to see what was happening and saw Luke standing there, doing nothing, and Smith choking.

"Luke! I'm sorry! *gasp* Please give me another chance!" Smith pleaded.

"You are the reason we have this 'no woman' rule. You are a pervert and a jerk. I should have done this a long time ago." Luke responded.

Ahsoka watched in fear as Smith's neck was compressed in ways it shouldn't, and he fell over, dead.

"Are you alright Ahsoka?" Luke asked.

"Y-Yeah… what was he doing?" Ahsoka asked back.

Luke went quiet for a couple seconds. "He was going to attempt intercourse on your while you were asleep." He finally responded.

Ahsoka's eyes went wide. "So you mean he… tried to rape me?" She asked finally.

Luke nodded. "He attempted to remove your clothing with this." He made the knife float to him. "Your upper clothing was partially cut before I sensed what was going on and entered the room. If you need new clothing I can buy it for you."

Ahsoka was silent.

"I will just leave you in here for a while then." Luke said as he floated Smiths body out of the room.

Ahsoka curled up against the wall, thinking. While deep in thought, she heard an airlock open, then close. It was probably Smith's body being pulled out into space.

So Luke was a force sensitive Ahsoka pondered. This is all so weird; I need to ask SkyGuy when I get back to the temple.

Sadly Ahsoka didn't know anything about what happened. She didn't know about Anakin turning to Darth Vader, and Operation Nightfall on the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka hoped in her mind: I hope Luke won't mind returning me to the temple. He said he was heading to Coruscant anyway.


End file.
